


Samael

by Maedelmae



Series: The pilgrimage of those looking for their home [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Human Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt Lucifer, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maedelmae/pseuds/Maedelmae
Summary: Lucifer had been running from his name as long as he thought possible, longer even, until he discovers his mother escaped from the place he knew only as Hell. What happens when his mother finds him before he finds her? Will Chloe and her team find him on time?Set in a universe where Lucifer is human and his mother does not possess Charlotte Richards.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so thanks for clicking on this piece of garbage fic. It is completely self indulgent and it sucks ass. I was recently re watching the series when I came across a plot bunny at the beginning of the second season. I was really wanting to explore his relationship with his old name, but I suck at writing short things and I actually deleted a lot because I was rambling and repeating and I just don't know how to let go and end things, but thanks anyway for reading this. I actually have other Lucifer WIP's that I wont realistically finish. I also have several Harry Potter WIP's if anyone would like to contact me and Beta them (or the Lucifer fic), I have like twelve. 
> 
> Anyway, Thank you so much for clicking, and I hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> Update: I am currently working on a second chapter because I've gotten such good feedback, and I don't feel satisfied with the way this story ended so ta-da, this is now a WIP, but it will probably be done like next week or this weekend.

Samael. That was his name. Venom of God, Blindness of God, Poison of God. That was the name his beloved father had given to him when he was created with his brothers Michael and Gabriel. 

Later on, when his name proved to be truth and after being his father’s left hand man, he was cast from heaven unto hell, he was nameless.

He had been abandoned by all that he loved, cursed. His wretched figure burned and twisted, wings burned into his back, tears falling as they pleased. When he wasn’t filled with fury, he was filled with melancholy and grieving. 

He prayed. He prayed to his father, he prayed to his brothers and sisters, and even prayed to his mother. His prayers went unanswered. 

And so it went for years at a time. Occasionally the nameless being he had become had left the fiery scape that was his prison and walked amongst those he envied for their freedom. 

Lucifer. That became his name. The morning star, the lightbringer. He much preferred this name. It gave him Truth. He had put the figurative stars in the sky, though he was no longer allowed to gaze at the very things that he had created. He slithered back to hell afterwards, his brothers hot on his tail looking for something to please their ruthless father. 

.oOo.

It had been six years since he had arrived in Los Angeles. Such a short amount of time, but then again every time he went outside his prison, time seemed to slow and then speed up, and then slow again. Lucifer was fascinated by it. 

He had just finished up with his report on what had happened on the Gillian case when he remembered that his mother was still missing. 

In all the years she had been locked up in hell, Lucifer had never talked to her. He didn’t know what his mother would do to him when they eventually crossed paths, he was just hoping that the detective and everybody else didn’t get caught in the cross-hairs.

He had just made it to the parking garage under Lux when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He slowly turned around, hoping he was in fact the only one in the parking garage like he had previously believed. That hope quickly left as he saw a lone figure in the distance. As the figure stepped closer, Lucifer got more and more fearful. Eventually, he could make out the details of the figure. The woman was tall, extremely so, about six feet and seven inches. Her hair was long and golden, her face long and severe with prominent cheekbones and deep set grass green eyes. She was wearing a long flowing white dress and it was his mother and Lucifer couldn’t breathe. 

She kept stepping closer and closer to her son, towering over him. He cowered, she was the one being he feared the most except for his brother Michael and his most hated father. 

When she finally reached him, he was kneeling, having given up any pretenses he would’ve held were it someone else.  
“Samael.” Her voice was deep and commanding, sounding every bit like the powerful goddess she believed she was. “I trust you know what is about to happen, correct?”  
“That’s not my name,” he whispered.  
“What was that, Samael?” She grabbed his jaw, wrenching it so that he was looking at her.  
“That’s not my name,” he said louder, but equally as fearful. He closed his eyes, preparing for the blow he knew would come. The woman wrenched her hand back before smacking Lucifer so hard his vision doubled and he fell over. 

She grabbed his hair from where he fell and dragged him towards the car she had stolen.

.oOo.

After his mother had dragged him away, Lucifer went numb. He couldn’t feel anything beyond uncontrollable fear and anger and sadness and self-loathing. She had taken him to a car he didn’t recognize and threw him in the backseat by his hair. He had forgotten the strength his mother possessed. The accursed woman climbed into the driver seat before taking off at high speeds, jostling the tall man that was in the backseat. 

Lucifer didn’t know how long they had been driving, but the car came to an abrupt stop some time later. The car door opened and he was once again grabbed by his hair and dragged out of the vehicle. He wasn’t aware of anything around him as his mind wandered. They came to another stop and he was thrown on the ground. He lost consciousness as the first blows rained down on him. 

.oOo.

He doesn’t remember what their names were before, but they had changed their names shortly after adopting him. Yahweh and Bara Adams. 

The police had found him at the site of his parents murder, killed because they were drug addicts that owed money. In the english slums, nobody gave a shit about anybody else and so Lucifer had been locked away starving as his parents rotted in the next room. He was six years old.

When he was found, he was immediately put into the system, and Yahweh and Bara had found him. Along with him, they adopted two other boys about the same age from the same agency. Michael was a little welsh boy who had too many siblings and was given up for being too violent and Gabriel, a little red headed irish lad whose father killed his mother when he was a baby before taking his own life. 

A couple of years later, their mother and father had adopted Raphael, Azrael, and Uriel. They were just babies. Another couple of years, there were more children they adopted. 

They had become obsessed. They had convinced themselves that they were God and the goddess of creation. While they had been religious before that, they had become downright delusional. They fought constantly about new “laws” they were creating, or whether or not they had power to do something on a cosmic level. 

By this time, their family had turned into a cult. Even the oldest son, Amenadiel, who was fourteen had been brainwashed into believing his adopted parents. They were all homeschooled so they wouldn’t be around other children to teach them anything different. Taught only things from the bible, and many different languages such as Hebrew, Greek and Latin. 

The other children were too young to understand what was really happening, and by this time Yahweh and Bara had adopted dozens of children and lived off of checks from the government, working on the large farm in Ohio bought with the money. 

Lucifer had been heavily neglected and started acting out. Their Mother and Father would beat him before locking him away for long periods of time alone. Lucifer became more and more damaged. He had been isolated so much that he forgot how to interact with his brothers and sisters. He acted out more and obtained harsher punishments. 

He had to have been around seventeen when it happened. He had went up to father and told him how tired he was of the treatment he was being shown, he wanted a life outside of the cult, he wanted free will. Yahweh did not like this line of thought and sought to remove the problem at its core. He had taken Lucifer somewhere and tortured him for weeks. That was the last his siblings had seen of Lucifer.  
.oOo.

Chloe Decker had not seen Lucifer for several days. She was worried about him, but figured that after what happened with the last case they were working he had run away from her. She dismissed her worries about him and continued on with working. 

Another couple of days had passed while she wrote of her concern. She continued her cycle of ignoring her gut until one day Maze came into the precinct. 

Mazikeen Smith was not the type of person to walk into a place that held the law with high regard, so something was really wrong. Chloe, along with one Daniel Espinoza walked up to the self proclaimed demon, their intrigue written all over their faces. Maze was jumpy too, her eyes darting around looking for threats. This frightened both detectives who knew that the demon was incredibly strong and could hold her own. 

“Lucifer’s missing,” Maze said. Her eyes bore into both detectives in front of her.  
“Is he really missing, or is this another Lucifer thing?” Chloe didn’t want to say this, but she didn’t trust Lucifer to be honest all the time, and she trusted Mazikeen less.  
“He really is missing Decker, and I thought you would be more worried. He’s been gone for over a week now and I think his mom has something to do with it.” Chloe and Dan exchanged a look before leading her into an interrogation room. 

“Tell us how you discovered he was missing,” Dan started.  
“Well, Lucifer and I had a fight because he told me and Amenadiel that their mom was back and I told him that he should tell his father about it before things got out of hand. I didn’t know he was missing until yesterday when I went to apologize. I knew it was shitty to ask him to talk to his dad. But he wasn’t home. His car was still in the garage and there was a puddle of blood behind it.” 

Chloe did not realize how serious it was, or that his mom was possibly dangerous. In all the time that she knew him, Lucifer had never once spoken of his mother. She looked over at Dan who was writing down the information before she turned her gaze back to Maze, who was looking at her hands guiltily. 

“What does his mom look like? Is she dangerous?” Chloe hoped that they were all just exaggerating, that Lucifer wasn’t in any danger. Maze focused on Chloe before answering.  
“I’ve only known Lucifer for ten years, and six of those were here in LA, but the four that we were trapped in Hell together, his mom was there for three of them.” She sighed before continuing. “His mother and Father had had a fight and his Father threw his wife in Hell with us. Lucifer had not interacted with the woman the entire time I had known him, but I have met the woman only once. She is extremely tall. Taller than Lucifer. She has long golden blonde hair and green eyes. She is incredibly dangerous. She is delusional and violent, lashing out whenever she pleases. Lucifer is in danger every minute he spends with her.” 

Chloe and Dan shared a look before they both jumped up and filed for missing persons, put out a BOLO and even an amber alert. If Lucifer was really in mortal danger, then they needed to find him fast before it was too late. 

.oOo.

Lucifer had drifted in and out of consciousness, his world was nothing but pain and misery. He had no awareness of anything around him for a long time. 

The fog had finally cleared from his mind. His arms were chained above him and his toes could barely touch the floor. He looked around frantically, trying to ignore the agonizing pain he was in and instead trying to find a way he could escape. He was in a cell somewhere and he thought he was back in hell before realizing that that place was different to this one. 

He wasn’t locked in a cell, though it was a confined space. His hands were tied up above him and he could barely reach the floor with his toes. Two different tubes ran to his body, one entering a vein in his neck and the other going through his nose, presumably a feeding tube so he could be tortured for longer. He was hopelessly nauseated and spent the next however long gagging with nothing coming up. 

He didn’t know how long he had been like this, but he knew that his mom must have been behind it. His father wouldn’t have taken care with his torture, as proven previously when he was beaten and then condemned to hell by his father. 

He rolled his head to try and get the full scope of his surrounding. The room was dimly lit by an outside source and the walls were concrete and stained. He was approximately in the middle of the room hanging from a chain thrown over a plumbing pipe. 

He was still looking around when he heard someone approaching and let his head fall forward like it had been wanting to. The click of heels on a hard surface came closer and closer until it stopped in front of him. He stayed where he was, not daring to move. 

His mother must have decided he had been faking and grabbed his jaw before wrenching his head up to look her in the eye.  
“Hello Samael.” She dug her nails into the stubbly surface of his face. “I’m glad you have woken up, there is something we must discuss.” She smiled, her grin was a wretched tooth filled mass of her true hatred for him and Lucifer couldn’t help but shiver. This was the women that had “cared” for him in the place of a mother for ten years. His eyes started dripping with involuntary tears, though he didn’t want to cry in front of the deplorable woman in front of him. 

The woman reared her hand back before smacking him violently, his head snapping to the side.  
“Answer me when I ask you something you infinitesimal piece of human garbage!” She yelled in fury, her eyes wild with the hatred running rampant in her veins.  
“Yes mother,” he whispered hoarsely. She grabbed him by the throat and squeezed, cutting off his oxygen.  
“That’s better.” She let his throat go, spurring the man into a round of gravelly wheezes. She walked away before grabbing something Lucifer could not see and walking behind him. 

“Why did you leave the hell your father placed you in?” she interrogated.  
“Because I couldn’t take it anymore! If I stayed any longer there I would’ve killed myself.” Lucifer hoped his mother couldn’t hear the quiver in his voice when he brought up his suicidal ideation. He heard rustling from behind him before he heard a crack and felt a lick of pain ignite along his back. He jumped and whimpered. 

“Why did you not tell your father I left?” Lucifer didn’t want to answer this so he stayed silent. The woman whipped him again, drawing blood. “Answer me!”  
“Because I thought you had changed, thought that you wouldn’t hurt me anymore!” He cried, his tears pouring out of his eyes, creating streaks on his face from the dirt. His mother dropped the whip before running in front of him. She stroked his hair and kissed his forehead.  
“Thank you my son.” Her voice was honey sweet but after a minute she twisted his hair in her hands and yanked, bringing his head away from his pain addled shoulders. “You still need to be punished and I still have questions.” She went back to whipping him. The interrogation went on. 

.oOo.

It had been a couple of days of searching for Lucifer when they finally got a lead. An eyewitness had seen a car with a similar description if the one Lucifer was taken in. It had been going in and out of the district where a bunch of empty houses stood. Traffic cameras confirmed this and so Chloe, Dan, and a team of backup were on their way to search and rescue her partner. 

She felt close to tears. 

They had been searching a couple of houses when they found him. 

In a dilapidated blue house with boarded up windows, they found him. There was no indication that Lucifer’s mother, Bara Adams was present. The car was gone and no sounds were coming from the house. The team had gone through and checked the first floor of the house. All clear. 

They had found him stashed in the basement. Oh! It was horrible, Chloe didn’t know whether to cry or throw up. He was standing in a pool of what she assumed was his own blood. His arms were wrenched above him and chained to a pipe. Tubes came out of his nose and his neck. His face was marred with cuts and bruises. He stood clad in only a pair of tattered and torn pants. His back was shredded and the welts and cuts wrapped around to his torso. His toes were bloody and purple. His right shoulder dislocated. Thank god he was unconscious, she didn’t think he should be in that much pain.

His own mother had done that. That was what made her want to throw up the most. His mother had kidnapped and tortured him. She couldn’t even imagine putting Trixie through that. She and Dan had walked in together and when she looked at her ex-husband, found that he looked equally as nauseated at the sight of her beaten partner. A team of paramedics who had been on standby had rushed in and started stabilizing him. 

Chloe watched and at one point found herself crying. Lucifer stayed unconscious through the entire ordeal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has been rescued, but what comes next? How will Chloe piece together the person she had been growing closer to? Will Dan be a caring supporter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends, I've gotten so much support from everybody and got really great suggestions for how to advance the plot of this story. Because of this, I am making this a multi part series. I have only just finished the second chapter, so it is a work in progress, but at the rate I'm writing, we should be good to go for the next part of the story soon (though school is trying it's hardest to make sure I have no personal time whatsoever). 
> 
> Anyway, I digress, thank you all for your support of this fic and I wish you a happy reading. *Cue Bob Ross theme song*

When Lucifer woke up next, he was in the hospital. His arm was in a sling and half of his body was wrapped in bandages. A tube ran under his nose, providing him oxygen and another tube ran into a vein in his pale, skinny arm, providing him with the liquids he needs. His head was foggy and he didn’t understand why he was here in the first place. 

He sat there with lidded eyes, attempting to remember where he was. He heard a distant beeping sound. 

His head cleared marginally and he started to panic. Where was he? Where was his mother? Was he finally safe? He didn’t know what to do or feel. Should he laugh? Should he break down into tears? Where was his beloved Maze? Where was his protector when he needed her the most?

He didn’t realize the beeping was getting faster as his heart rate increased and doctors and nurses ran alarmed into his room to calm him. At the first foreign touch, Lucifer jerked out of reach and started breaking down, shouting for them to stop and trying to rip tubes and wires off of himself. The nurses quickly gave him something and he fell unconscious again. 

.oOo.

Chloe had been sitting next to Lucifer’s bedside as long as was possible for her. It hurt her to see him like this, knowing that she was possibly at fault. He had been paranoid for days before he was kidnapped and she hadn’t listened to a single word he had said, blaming his delusions. Chloe had later found out that some of what he said held truth to them. 

Maze had informed her during the search that his dad’s name really was god and that “Heaven” was what his family had called the farm they lived on. His wings were something all his siblings were given when joining the family. A pair of wings tattooed on the back of each and every one of them. Lucifer’s had been forcibly taken from him. 

Chloe shook her head. She had dwelled on the subject too much. Lucifer had woken up at one point when nobody was there and then panicked until nurses had to sedate him because he was harming himself and had accidentally hit a doctor in the face, breaking his nose. 

She had taken to sitting next to the man and stroking his knuckles, his hand was cold and pale. His usually perfectly coiffed hair was messy and curly. Even his enormous stature was dwarfed by the hospital robes and blankets, the harsh UV lights drawing stark shadows against his high cheekbones. 

Sometimes, when she would be sitting there, she would hear the man mumble something under his breath, begging for salvation even in his sleep, breaking her heart into tiny pieces.

.oOo.

Dan had a rough relationship with Lucifer, that was evident in the way the two had previously interacted. However, Dan had become conflicted as of late. When he had been kidnapped by Malcolm who had revealed he was hired to kill Lucifer, Dan had genuine fear for the man. He didn’t want the posh and arrogant british man to die. 

When Lucifer had smooth talked his way out of being shot, and was in fact alive when Dan had made it to his penthouse bruised and covered in dirt, Dan thought his heart would stop out of sheer relief. 

Dan, after the fiasco with Malcolm that ended with the man being shot, had been demoted. He had heard Lucifer talk about his mother in the cases afterwards, but his concentrated annoyance of the man had ensured that whatever was being said went in one ear and out the other. He had not noticed Lucifer’s disappearance, instead believing the theory Chloe had pitched him. He knew Chloe was beating herself up for not being proactive about Lucifer’s situation. 

He sighed and looked around. He was sitting at his apartment with Trixie curled up in his lap and watching TV. Trixie had also been worried for the club owner, in her own childish and always concerned way. She had been very upset to learn that Lucifer was in the hospital. It didn’t help that the child hadn’t been by to see that Lucifer was really alright. 

Dan didn’t know how to feel about letting Trixie go to the hospital with him when he next went. On one hand, Trixie would stop worrying so much, on the other, he didn’t know if he wanted to encourage any more interactions between them not counting what usual encounters they share. 

The show ended and Trixie had fallen asleep. Dan sighed again before picking his daughter up and carrying her to bed. He had decided. He would let Trixie visit Lucifer. 

.oOo.

Lucifer woke up once more and again, found himself in an unfamiliar location. This time however, the detective was there to calm him. She stroked his hand and whispered something. Lucifer couldn’t catch the words, he was too out of it, but he immediately calmed down nonetheless. He sighed and leaned into her hand as it traveled up to stroke his hair. 

He had sat there with his eyes closed, relishing the feeling of his beloved detectives fingers scratching his scalp when her fingers clenched, his hair still in her fingers. His eyes shot open and his breathing sped up. He didn’t know where he was again and he felt small and scared and everything hurt, breathing hurt. 

Chloe quickly removed her fingers from the panicking man’s hair and focused on calming him down again. She was so mad that his mother had caused her sweet Lucifer so much pain. She stroked his knuckles again, speaking softly with sweet words that had no meaning, telling her partner how she was so worried for him. He started to calm down, eyelids drooping with the energy used on panic. She pulled him towards herself, resting his head upon her breast and stroking the side of his head. 

Lucifer came back to awareness a little bit later, his head still pillowed on the detectives chest. He inhaled, trying to get much needed oxygen into his system. Chloe hummed, trying to calm him, it worked. The man soaked up all the affection he could from the detective in the short time he felt they had together. 

.oOo.

When Dan and Trixie next visited Lucifer, he was awake. Trixie was excited to see the man again, especially after her dad told her that Lucifer was gone and in the hospital because his mommy was mean to him. Trixie couldn’t imagine her mommy being mean to her in any sense except when she was pushing a limit and mommy got mad, but that was okay. 

When they got to the hospital room, her mommy and Lucifer were both reading. Her mommy put down the grown up book with no pictures and held her arms out for a hug. Trixie could see the red in her eyes, that meant she was crying. Trixie didn’t want her mommy to be sad and crying. She hugged her mom and saw her dad walking towards Lucifer, who was too busy reading he didn’t notice anyone else. 

Trixie was picked up and set down in her mom’s lap and she watched as her father tap Lucifer on the shoulder and Lucifer jump up and drop his book. Dad whispered something to Lucifer that Trixie didn’t hear, but that was okay, she was just glad that Lucifer was okay. She looked at the book Lucifer was reading and grew confused. The characters were different than regular letters.

“Hey Lucifer,” Trixie greeted. Lucifer looked shocked that she was here, having not noticed her come in with Dan.   
“Hello Beatrice.” Trixie liked the way he said her name, he said it like a dad. She loved her daddy, but Lucifer was like another dad.   
“What’s that book you are reading?” She was endlessly curious about the odd lettering that the pages contained.   
“It is called ‘The Iliad’ in its original greek form, written by Homer.” Trixie only got half of it, but it sounded like Lucifer liked the book.  
“Are you okay Lucifer?” The child had been reassured by her parents, but she would feel better if Lucifer said he was.   
“I wasn’t… but I think I’m getting better.” He looked at the wall behind her.  
“I’m glad to hear that buddy, we missed you,” Her daddy cut in. 

When Trixie had first met Lucifer, he had helped her with a bully, and then when her mommy and daddy were fighting, he said he didn’t like fighting either and stayed with her. Nobody had ever done anything like that for her, and she knew he was going to be around a lot more, because she loved him like a father now. 

She got off her mommy’s lap and walked over to Lucifer before asking for a hug, because mommy, daddy, and Lucifer said that asking was important before hugging or gross kissing. He looked startled for a second before saying that it was okay, but she was going to need help up on the hospital bed, because he couldn’t move too much because he was hurt. Mommy picked her up and set her down next to Lucifer, who stayed still while Trixie awkwardly wrapped her small arms around him, cast and all. His good arm wrapped around her and he patted her back. 

.oOo.

Lucifer had finally been released from the hospital with a list of things that he needed to do and things he must avoid at all costs. Chloe had to go home with Trixie and Dan before he was released so he shrugged and went along with it. Maze had left to track down his mother and turn her in for her crimes. Linda had been drifting away from him because he wasn’t telling her the complete truth, afraid of how she would react, so she wasn’t there either. 

He arrived at the penthouse alone. He was still weak and so he couldn’t do much but collapse on the couch and stare at the ceiling. 

He felt like crying. He hadn’t talked in depth about his past to anyone except Michael and Gabriel and they both betrayed him. He wanted to tell the detective and Dan, but they would want to get justice as soon as possible and Lucifer didn’t want to touch it with a fifty foot pole. He didn’t know what to do and he felt so utterly and completely alone. His eyes leaked a few stray tears. He quickly wiped them away and sat up, there was nothing productive being done and Lucifer hated stagnance. 

He grabbed the book he had been reading at the hospital. He loved this book, The Iliad, it was a masterpiece. He had one of the first written copies of the epic, and though it wasn’t as good as when Gabriel told it to him, it was still special. He started the book over again, eager to drink in the details he oh so loved. 

.oOo.

He was officially having a bad time. It had been hours, and he had finished his book. He kept fidgeting and wanting to do something but the doctors all told him to take it easy. He wanted to talk to somebody, or play the piano or just do something. He didn’t know when anybody would be back, and he started feeling claustrophobic; a byproduct of being thrown in closets and cupboards after being beaten by both sets of parents. He didn’t know what to do, so he did what he thought he should do. 

He slowly stood up, careful of his numerous injuries, and started touring his penthouse. The penthouse was comprised of all the things he had saved from his earlier years and things he collected after leaving hell. It had taken six years to get to this point, but he was proud of himself. Seven years in hell, plus a whole life of torture and he had come out alive. Boy did he want to break down sometimes, but he had stuff to do, there is no time to have breakdowns when you have two different jobs. 

.oOo.

 

Chloe and Dan had driven home together to drop Trixie off with a sitter before taking showers and getting sustenance, they wanted to get to Lucifer as soon as possible, but they also had to take care of themselves. 

They met up in the kitchen of Penelope Decker’s house and got everything they thought they needed for a possibly extended trip with Lucifer. They had both silently agreed that they were to care for the man because he didn’t have family to do it for him. 

When they were done recuperating, they grabbed everything, kissed Trixie goodbye and left. 

At the club, there was no line to get in, it was only noon after all. They pulled their car into the garage located in the building and made their way over to the elevator that headed up to the club.

Lux in the daytime was drastically different from Lux in the night. The sunlight poured in from hidden windows and it was blissfully quiet and open. One would almost feel intimidated in the club during the day. It felt wrong to mess up the peaceful atmosphere of the empty area. 

Chloe and Dan undulated across the room as calm piano music came from the speakers. They reached the elevators and silently went up towards the penthouse they knew Lucifer would be in. They shared a look with each other. This was a delicate operation that needed to be handled with utmost care. The elevator doors opened to the residence. Nothing seemed destroyed or wrong, but it was quiet. 

The two detectives stepped out of the carriage and walked to the main foyer of the open floor plan. They hadn’t seen hide nor hair of Lucifer and it was worrying. Lucifer was always loud or boisterous and they had gotten too used to it. The two ventured further into the apartment and found nothing.   
“Where do you think he is, Dan?” Chloe had started panicking, Lucifer had left the hospital alone even though she told him to wait, and now they couldn’t even find him.  
“Relax Chlo, he could just be in the bathroom, or asleep, he still wasn’t feeling good the last time we saw him.” Chloe took a deep breath and thanked him for keeping a level head when she couldn’t. 

They heard a groan coming from the next room and they both looked at each other before walking towards the noise. They hadn’t had the chance to venture further into the depths of Lucifer’s rather large penthouse, and now it was coming to bite them in the asses. 

Each room passed revealed a minor facet of the person that Lucifer is. In one room there was only books, in another, a movie room. Lucifer valued things that gave him insight to other people. It only made sense, but they only knew the tip of the iceberg. They followed the sound to a second bedroom filled with throw pillows and blankets. Lucifer was passed out half submerged in a nest of pillows and blankets, tossing and turning, obviously having a nightmare. Chloe and Dan stepped forward at the same time, eager to help out their hurt friend. They crouched down and gently woke him up. 

Lucifer jumped into consciousness, confused as to where he woke up. Dan tousled his hair affectionately before holding out his hand, Lucifer had a dazed expression as he was assisted up from his position. He wiped his eyes after he steadied, still holding Dan’s hand. Chloe’s heart melted with how adorable he was. His hair had lost it’s coiffed appearance when they found him and he had been too ill to do it lately, leaving a whole mess of curls draping stylishly over his forehead. 

Dan had similar thoughts. How could he hate this man after everything he had been through? He had been kind of an asshole, and while his previous behaviour hadn’t been okay, it was understandable. His appearance was nothing but innocent and it made him feel worse about how Dan had treated him before he was kidnapped. 

“When did you guys get here?” His voice was thick with sleep.   
“We’ve been here for about ten minutes,” Chloe said, stepping closer to the half awake man.   
“Is there anything we can get for you?” Dan asked, his hand still being held by the taller Lucifer. The man held eye contact with him for a minute, apparently going over the question before nodding his head.   
“I need to explain something to both of you. If you would please join me on the couch.” He gestured out of the room with his free hand. Chloe and Dan shared a look for the nth time that day and accompanied Lucifer to the living room couch. 

Lucifer, still holding on to Dan’s hand, sat down with the two detectives. He was going to tell them his story, and he hoped that it would give them a reason as to why he was the way he was. He hadn’t even told his therapist, much to her chagrin. 

He had the full attention of the two people he valued the most in this world besides Mazikeen. He didn’t know why he felt like crying. The burning at the back of his eyes and the lump in his throat were clear indications he would not survive this story without crying at least once. 

The two detectives were concerned with Lucifer’s behaviour. He was fidgeting with his hands and Dan’s, not meeting the eyes. Chloe rested her hand on Lucifer’s knee in a show of silent support. Lucifer swallowed and nodded. He started his story.


End file.
